Dragon Warrior VII
by Aloria-Catalonia
Summary: DragonWarrior7 AU What if the hero was a girl? -Discontinued- -is now a comic on smackjeeves-
1. prolog

Author's note: This is pretty much a walkthrough of the game with a twist: What if the hero was a female? Also for the story, I've named the hero Alex...

-Prolog-

"Phew...let's call it a day...Where's that exit? Oh, here it is. Push open your side. Remember, this is our secret! Father musn't find out!"

The large stone slab covering a hidden tunnel was moved, and a gloved hand reached up.

-Later-

Two young girls stood on a beach, facing the ocean. The first girl, Alex, wore a long, open green shirt secured by a belt over a white long-sleeve shirt and black pants. A green hat hides most of her long black hair. The second girl, Maribel, wore a red, orange, and green dress, orange bandana tied up, keeping her curly red hair in place.

"Are you ever going to tell me where you keep sneaking off to?" Maribel asked. Alex rubbed her eyes.

"No."

Maribel sighed.

"As always, you're a woman of few words...Well, I better get back to bed before my father finds out I'm missing." Maribel turned to walk away, "But I expect to hear everything later!"

The redhead walks a few steps, before suddenly stopping,

"Oh my! I almost forgot!" Turning back to face Alex, Maribel continues. "Tomorrow's the Amitt Harvest! You should get home too, before your parents realize you're gone!"

Alex sighed, turning to go, and winced when Maribel continued.

"Remember, Alex. I want to hear all about your adventure! Don't worry. You can trust me! Bye, Alex! I'll see you tomorrow!" With that, Maribel ran off to her home, leaving Alex alone on the beach.

"Finally," Alex mumbled, rubbing her eyes again, and headed up the beach to her house.


	2. Chapter one Amitt Harvest

Chapter One - Amitt Harvest

"Alex, wake up already! The sun's already risen!" Alex's eyes slowly opened in time to see her mother, Mollie, finishing climbing the latter to her room. "Today is the annual Amitt Harvest, Alex! Your father already left some time ago."

RUbbing her eyes, Alex sat up and pulled on her shoes, then headed down to the kitchen, where he mother was waiting for her.

"Are you ready? Imagine, a fisherman's child, sleeping in on a day like this!" Mollie mumbled. "Hurry over to the harbor and help your father out!"

Alex walked quickly across the room, not wanting to be any later than she was. She almost reached the door when her mother called out.

"Oh, wait a second!" Alex turned back to her mother, who is crossing the room with a sandwich in her hands. "Take this to your father, would you? He never sets off without eating one first. Now, off you go!"

"Bye, Mom!" Alex steps out the door and sprints over to the harbor, where the townsfolk are gathering.

"I wonder if this will turn out to be another long sea voyage," one woman was saying. " Please let my husband and all of his companions return home safely!"

"I should have married a fisherman, too..." an old lady nearby mumbled.

"Well, if it isn't Borkano's kid, Alex," a merchant set up nearby said, catching Alex's attention. Looking at the AmitSnacks and AmitDonuts he was selling reminded Alex that she hadn't eaten yet.

"How much?" Alex asked, picking up a donut.

"I can't very well charge you for something like this. It's yours. Take it." Alex smiled, taking a bite out of the donut. "Say 'hello' to your old man for me!" The merchant called out. Alex waved in response, beelining for the ship. Quickly she walked up the plank. On the deck, she saw her father speaking with Amitt.

"Hmm, you're probably right," Amitt mumbled to himself, fingers tapping his chin lightly, "but I'm not too sure about changing the regular fishing spot."

"But you see, Amitt, it is just this kind of current that gives me confidence!" Borkano replied. "I don't want to sound arrogant, but we fisherman are experts on the mood of the fish."

Alex couldn't help but lightly chuckle at her father's enthusiasm.

"Well, that's true...Hm?" Amitt noticed Alex standing nearby and smiled at her. "Hey, isn't that Alex? You came to help out dad, did you?"

Alex smiled, stepping closer.

"Alex! Where were you?" Borkano asked. Alex bit her lip, crossing over to where her father stood. "Your mother could have given birth to another child and I could have had _him_ bring be the sandwich in the time it took you to get here! You didn't forget it, did you?"

Alex handed over the sandwich, trying not to focus on the way her father had said the word 'him' again. She knew he had wanted a son to carry on with the fishing after him, and though she tried her best to follow in her father's footsteps, it never was quite enough.

"Mmm! Just wonderful!" Borkano said, munching the sandwich. "Fishing can't start until I've eaten one of these!" Alex smiled, and her father noticed her again. "What are you doing, Alex? Don't just stand there staring! Go clean the cabin or something."

"Yes, sir!" She said, heading doen the flight of stair to a room with two empty chests and a bunch of barrels. After making sure they were in order, she walked into the next room, where two sailors were looking over a map on the table.

"It looks like we'll be going further north than usual for this harvest," one of the sailors was saying. Sneaking around them, Alex entered the next room and headed to the stairs that would lead her to the next floor.

"Do you presume to think that you understand my feelings?" the sailor, who'd been almost hidden beside the racks of spears, suddenly spoke out.

"...No..." she responded, slowly backing down the stairs.

"Of course you don't! how could one so young understand the pain of leaving your spouse to go on a dangerous voyage? Nobody can understand how I feel right now!"

When Alex finally made it to the floor below, she let out a sigh of relief. He got like that every year. Honestly, Alex would never understand men...

Looking about the room, Alex spotted a hint of red hidden amonst the barrels nearby. Carefully moving them aside, she found Maribel.

"Mari?" She asked, "What are you doing?"

"Shhh! Quiet down! I can't let anyone find out I'm here!" Maribel said in a voice much louder that Alex's had been. Suddenly the Cook appeared at the door.

"Hmm? Is someone there?" Maribel tried to hide, but was easily spotted amonst the barrels.

"Maribel, you're trying to stow away again, aren't you? I thought you were told not to come on this voyage!"

Maribel turned to face the cook, frustrated.

"Oh, come on! Why can't I come along, huh? Alex gets to!" the cook showed no sign of sympathy, so Maribel tried a different approach. "All I wanted to do was try some of that amazing stew you make."

"Flattery will get you nowhere, Maribel," The cook crossed his arms. "Now get off this boat before your father blows his lif...oh good, Alex. Come help me peel some potatoes."

The cook went back through the door, and Maribel huffed.

"Argh! Alex! You moron!" Alex jumped back, giving Maribel her space, just in case she got violent. "Just for that, I'm going to tell everyone about your little secret base!" She kicked over a barrel and it rolled away from her wrath. "It's not fair! You're a girl, too!"

With that, Maribel was off. Alex almost followed, before reassuring herself that Maribel didn't know _where_ the secret base was, so there was no real threat.

Rolling up her sleeves, Alex walked into the kitchen. "Lemmie at those potatoes."

"Ah," the cook said as she walked in. "I'm sorry, Alex. The potatoes are already peeled."

"What?" Alex blinked.

"I guess I was so busy yelling at Maribel that I forgot I had done them already. She's quite a handful, isn't she? Hahaha!"

Alex scratched the back of her head. The cook was an odd man...

"Hahaha...Ya know, I don't know how good a sailor you'd be with that body, Alex," the cook continued, "but if you're any good in the kitchen, you'd still come in handy here. Just devote yourself to what you're talented at and you'll do fine."

"...right..." Alex sighed. Underestimated again...

She headed up the steps, almost running into a sailor on the way.

"Sorry."

"Young people like you have lots of energy," the sailor said, striking an odd pose, "but what you lack is experience."

"Um...okay?"

"You never know what'll happen in the ocean!" He continued. "That's why you have to be cool!"

Alex managed to sneak around him and dart up the steps to the deck. The second she emerged from the cabin,, the confetti started falling, signaling that the ship would be departing very shortly.

"Alex," Borkano said, putting his hand on her shoulder, "I know you're anxious to be able to come with me on a fishing voyage..."

"Yes," she said, nodding, small smile on her face.

"...but you'd just be a hindrance at this point." Her face fell and he sighed. "Continue to work and train hard and someday you may become a master fisherman. After all, you are my child. "He laughed, but it didn't reach Alex. She'd been trying so hard...

"There is something you can do for me, though." Borkano continued. Alex met his gaze. "Please take care of your mother while I'm away."

"Yes, sir," she said without hesitation, and allowed herself to be escorted off the ship by one of the sailors. The plank dropped when she reached the dock.

"Set sail! Raise the anchor!" Amitt yelled from the deck. More confetti fell, and three seagulls took flight as the ship sailed off into the horizon.


	3. Chapter two The Sentry

Chapter Two -The Sentry-

The townspeople drifted away as the ship passed out of sight.

"Another year," Alex mumbled. "Another damn year."

Slowly, she made her way to the stairs by the dock, ready to head home, when a sentry approached her.

"The King has requested an audience with you," the sentry said. "You are to travel to the castle immediately."

"Oh...alright." Alex bit her lower lip, knowing what this summon was most likely about, and watched as the sentry disappeared.

"Heeheehee! I heard that you wer called to the castle, Alex," said a voice from behind her. Turning, Alex saw Maribel standing by the door to her house.

"I'm going with you, alright?"

"Um, why?"

"They're selling lots of cute dresses in the town around the castle," Maribel answered, flipping some of her hair back over her shoulder. Alex sighed, knowing it was pointless to argue.

"...fine."

"Let's go!" Maribel said cheerfully.

Sighing again, Alex started to lead the way. It was realitively silent for a few steps.

"What's wrong, Alex?" Maribel asked.

"Huh?"

"You've been strangely quiet."

"..." Alex looked at Maribel with a level of surprise. Normally the girl never noticed any of her moods, and if she did, never mentioned them.

"Listen, if you want to talk, fine, but not when so many people are around. I have an image to maintain."

Biting her tongue to hold back the comment that it had been her who started talking, Alex just shook her head. It wouldn't be worth it to be on Maribel's bad side again.

"Just don't abuse the privilege of being able to talk to me. There's a fine line between being sociable and being annoying."

"Yes, yes...I'm gonna step in to see Mom a bit before we head out."

Walking down the beach to her house, Alex opened the door, holding it so Maribel could enter.

"Oh, Alex. You were with Maribel all this time? I was wondering where you went," Mollie said. Maribel smiled.

"Oh, hello!" Maribel bowed slightly, causing Mollie to giggle.

"Maribel seems like such a level-headed young woman...unlike a certain girl I know around here." Alex clenched her fists, managing to stay silent as the two laughed at her expense. Always the scapegoat...

"Oh, speaking of which," Mollie continued, "have you met the King's Sentry yet?"

"Yes," Alex replied.

"You'd better hurry on over to the King."

"Yes, Mom," she nodded, heading for the door.

"Remember," Mollie called after her, "always mind your manners around the King and Prince Kiefer, even if you and the Prince are friends."

"Yes, Mom."

"Oh, here! Don't forget to take this with you!" Mollie went over to the stove and returned with a small package, which she handed to Alex. "This is Prince Kiefer's favorite, so make sure to give it to him! Off you go now."

"Bye, Mom." Alex said, putting the package into her pocket.

"Bye, Mollie!" Maribel waved.


	4. Chapter Three Estard Castle

Chapter Three -Estard Castle-

Stepping into the gates of the town, Maribel sighed.

"Whew! We made it!" Stepping forward, Maribel turned to face Alex. "I'm going to bail out here...what?"

"Um...when--" Alex started. Though Maribel annoyed her at times, it wouldn't do to have her walk home alone and get injured. That had happened once, and Alex had been accused of "abandoning" Maribel.

"Right, I'll go back home later. I can manage getting back by myself. Thanks alot, Alex." With that she headed up to the clothing store.

Alex headed up to the castle.

As she passed by the fountain, she overheard some merchants talking.

"I was cleaning the warehouse the otherday and found alot of things, like swords and shields," one merchant was saying. "I wonder what era they're from...I guess even a country as peaceful as this has wars, eh?" The merchants laughed.

"Well, if it isn't Alex!" Alex smiled at the guard by the castle gate, and he smiled back. "I suppose you've already gotten the message from that sentry we sent." Alex nodded. "The King's waiting for you." Another nod, and Alex passed through the gate. Two guards stood on opposite sides of the drawbridge leading into the castle. They lightly nodded to her as she passed them by. Entering the castle doors, she took in the familiar scenery around her. Ahead of her lie a staircase with two guards, only one of whom was awake.

"Who are you?" The conscious guard demanded.

"Alex of Fishbel."

"What's your purpose here?"

"The King wished an audience with me."

"Are you saying the King has called for you?"

"Yes."

"You're lying!" The guard bellowed. "The King would never see someone of such questionable stature!" The guard cleared his throat. "I wish I could say that just once...Please go right on through."

"Thank you." Alex headed up the stairs to the second floor.

Just as she reached the top step, a voice could be heard from above.

"Kiefer! Has Prince Kiefer not been located yet?!" King Burns--an older man with gray hair and matching beard, adorned in a red, kingly robe and golden crown--came down the stairs that lead up to the throne room, looking about frantically. "Heh heh heh! You fool! I won't forgive you this time!"

The minister--a man of equal age and size as the King-- soon appeared behind him.

"Your Majesty!" he begged, "If only for my sake, please calm yourself! I'm sure Prince Kiefer has his reasons for what he has done..."

"Silence!" The King roared, turning to the minister. "There is no need to cover for anyone else."

Alex cleared her throat and stepped forward.

"Alex! How long have you been standing there?" The King asked. "I've been waiting for you! Come here, subject."

The King placed his hand on Alex's shoulder and headed up the stairs. She managed to keep up just enough so she wasn't quite being dragged as the King lead her into the throne room and to the usually vacant seat beside the King's throne.

"I suggest you take a seat, child." Alex sat, bracing herself for what she knew was to come. "I'd appreciate it if you would look into my eyes, Alex. Would you allow me this simple gesture?"

"...yes..." Alex tried to relax as she met the King's gaze.

"You're hiding something from me, aren't you, Alex?"

"..." Alex considered lying, though she knew the King already knew the answer.

"Kifer has been acting restless lately," the King continued, "almost as if her were driven by some unforseen force. Today that fool carried off a ring, an important keepsake from the Queen. I'm confounded by his increasingly erratic behavior."

Chewing on a dirty fingernail, Alex watched as the King started pacing.

"The distance between Kiefer and I has grown since his mother passed. As a result, he pays little heed to my words. It seems he has acquired quite a taste for wine, women, and adventure..." The King's voice took on an angry tone as he stopped pacing. "However, it is time that he accepts his responsibility to the people of Estard!"

With this, King Burns sighed, the anger drained out of him.

"Alex," he said, facing her, "will you talk with Kiefer?"

Not waiting for a response, he made for his throne and sat down in an almost defeated position. Hesitantly Alex stood, and passed slowly to the throne.

"I was planning to continue our discussion, but we'll stop for now, Alex. I have much to think about." The King wouldn't look at her, so she made her way out of the room.

"Alex," she turned, "as always, I ask that you keep an eye on Kiefer...I trust him, and you, Alex, as well."

"Yes, sir."

"His Majesty's primary concerns lay with Prince Kiefer," the minister said quietly to her as she passed. "So I ask that you keep a close eye on him."

"Of course, sir." With that, she headed back down the stairs. Remembering the package her mother had given her, she walked behind the staircase on the first floor, though the dining room, and into the kitchen, where one of the cooks greeted her.

"Hey, Alex...Is that a dish of Fish Paste you got there?" Alex smiled as she handed it over.

"Yep! Mom sent me over with it."

"I see! You brought it for Prince Kiefer? All right! I'll serve it for dinner tonight!"


End file.
